marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Amy Bendix
|tv series = The Punisher (12 episodes) |actor = Giorgia Whigham |status = Alive}} Amy Bendix is a street-smart grifter with a mysterious past who was recruited by the Russian Mafia to take photographs of David Schultz engaging in homosexual activities. However, once Schultz's family learned of this, they sent John Pilgrim to assassinate Bendix and all of her friends, as Bendix escaped and fell under the protection of Frank Castle. Despite all their struggles to get along for a time, Bendix and Castle formed a strong bond as they traveled to New York City to escape from Pilgrim's wrath while getting some help from Dinah Madani as well as Curtis Hoyle. Although Pilgrim eventually found and captured Bendix, they were able to convince him to let her go when they discovered that Eliza and Anderson Schultz were behind everything, as Bendix and Castle assassinated them both and had also rescued Pilgrim's sons, before Bendix and Castle said goodbye and had gone their separate ways. Biography Early Life To be added On the Run Massacre in Chicago To be added Cornered by Assassins ]] Bendix would go to the ''Lola's Roadhouse, where she would use the phone and call Sergei Konchevsky who is captured by John Pilgrim. Bendix informed Konchevsky that Fiona and the rest of the crew were killed and she is the only survived and took the photographs with her. Bendix is asked by Konchevsky where she is and she answered that she reached to Lola's Roadhouse. Bendix said Konchevsky to come and pay for the photographs. But, Konchevsky is executed by Pilgrim and sends his hitmen after Bendix. ]] Bendix who is still at the Lola's Roadhouse, she found several suspicious men at the bar and would go to the bathroom where she attempted to escape through the window. But, is grabbed by Marlena Olin, and beaten by her. How ever, before they could kill Bendix, Frank Castle who heard her scream and went to help her. Bendix would watch Castle successfully defeat the hitmen, Olin attempted to attack distracted Castle before she was knocked out by Bendix. Before Bendix could escape, Castle warned her that more of them are waiting for her outside. Bendix is escorted by Castle through the crowd to get out of the bar. However, they would get separated and grabbed by a mercenary. But, is saved by Castle who confronted hostile in front of all other patrons. Bendix and Castle was forced to take cover behind the bar counter, due to the mercenaries taking fire on them. But, Bendix and Castle would have to take Beth Quinn to the hospital, due to her getting wounded in the shot out. Bendix is taken with Castle in the van and drove away from the bar. On the road, mercenaries chased them down, but are killed by Castle.The Punisher: 2.01: Roadhouse Blues With all attackers dead for now, Bendix attempted to run once again but Castle took her back to the van and demanded her to find the closest hospital. She found the location of Ecorse Hope Hospital where Castle left Beth Quinn to care of paramedics. Hearing the sirens nearby, Bendix would go with Castle in the van and drive away from Michigan.The Punisher: 2.02: Fight or Flight Battle at The Tides On the the drive, the two would stop at in the motel The Tides. When she is introduced to Castle going under the name Pete Castiglione, which she used the name Rachel. They would go to the bathroom, which Bendix had to help Castle patch himself up by removing a bullet from Castle's buttock, after removing the bullet she would stitch the wound, much to her disgust. After helping him, Bendix would get tied to the bed to prevent her from leaving and gagging her with duck tape while Castle goes to sleep. ]] Later that day, Bendix is interrogated by Castle, which she refused to talk. After refusing to talk, Bendix is tied to the bed as Castle sleeps. Castle would return after meeting with Debbie, she would question his motives, but Castle simply grabbed a crowbar, opened the closet, and began punching a hole into the second room. As the mercenaries arrive, Castle would take battle with them. Meanwhile, Bendix who is hiding in another room worried about unusual silence and went to check Castle. However, outside she was ambushed by Olin who saw her attempt to use a gun against her. Moments later, Olin was knocked down by Castle who finished with the last hostile and said Bendix that they need to go. Bendix took her bag, she would use her advantage to steal Castle's van and escape. Before she could drive away, she was stopped by the Larkville Police Department and Bendix, as well as Castle and Olin, was put under custody. Attack on Larkville County Sheriff Station To be added Rescuing Frank Castle To be added Kidnapped by John Pilgrim To be added Relocating to Florida Taken to the bus station, Bendix and Frank Castle sat and spoke about her traveling to Florida, Castle giving her contact to a friend who could teach her to dive and with whom she'd live with. After given some money for the road, she embraced him, gathered her things, and boarded her bus, taking one last glance to an empty seat.The Punisher: 2.13: The Whirlwind Personality To be added Abilities *'Expert Thief': Bendix has demonstrated clever abilities in stealing items, specifically Dinah Madani's credit card from her purse while Madani was only a few feet away from her with her back turned. Which she then used to purchase a variety of items including food, clothing, and a laptop computer. *'Marksman': Castle taught Bendix to properly disarm, wield, and fire a handgun. She demonstrated her new skill against a hitman, successfully shooting him, which would have killed him if Castle had not done it first. She also managed to shoot John Pilgrim in the leg with a shotgun which Castle confiscated from a pedophile. Equipment Weapons *'BB Gun': To be added *' ': For safety, Frank Castle gave Bendix the handgun until she held him at gunpoint. Calling her bluff, Bendix lowered the handgun before more hitmen showed to the motel. *' ': After being chased by Martin, Bendix successfully disarmed him, holding him at gunpoint before wounding him. *'Sawed-off Double Barrel Shotgun': After Bendix and Castle relocated to a trailer, they utilized a sawed off shotgun taken from Clive. She used the shotgun against John Pilgrim when he attacked her and Curtis Hoyle in the trailer, hitting Pilgrim in the leg. Other Equipment *'Bulletproof Vest': Bendix wore bulletproof vest during the Attack on Larkville County Sheriff Station. *'Backpack': During her run, Bendix carried a backpack that contained a laptop, and two rolls of film, soon developed into photos of Senator David Schultz having an affair with a man. **'Laptop': Bendix purchased a laptop to momentarily use to perform internet searches for Frank Castle. Facilities *'Tides Motel': To be added *'Dinah Madani's Apartment': To be added Relationships Family *Father *Mother Allies *Fiona † - Benefactor *Simon † - Friend *Sergei Konchevsky † *Beth Quinn - Bartender *Frank Castle/Punisher - Savior and Friend *Larkville Police Department **Roy Hardin **Ken Ogden **Murphy **Dobbs *Bruce Ogden *Dinah Madani *Mark *Natalia Polozneva *Curtis Hoyle *Karen Page Enemies *David Schultz *John Pilgrim - Attempted Killer, Attempted Victim, and Kidnapper *Marlena Olin † *Eddie † *Davy † *Clive *Nikolai Poloznev † *Shantel - Former Friend *Martin † - Attempted Victim *New York City Police Department - Situational Enemies **Brett Mahoney **O'Rourke - Attempted Killer **Smith **Lawrence *Billy Russo/Jigsaw † *Eliza Schultz † *Anderson Schultz † Appearances Trivia *In the comics, Amy Bendix helped Frank Castle by nursing him back to health while on the run. However, her father, Harry Bendix, a county sheriff, found out about Castle and imprisoned him, only for assassins to then take Amy hostage in order to get to the Punisher. Harry had no choice but to release Castle and rescue Amy, before going on his way. The Amy in the comics was also much younger and noticeably had what appeared to be a learning disability. *Amy's alias Rachel comes from Rachel Cole, another young woman who aided the Punisher and wielded firearms. *Bendix is 5'7. Behind the Scenes *Taylor Towery and Kyli Zion were stunt doubles for Giorgia Whigham in the role of Amy Bendix. References External Links * Category:The Punisher Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Criminals